The present invention is in the field of conveyance and packaging and apparatus and methods.
The present invention relates to a conveyor and packaging apparatus, as well as packaging conveyance and packaging methods for irregularly shaped articles and packages, such as for packaged food products as in the case of conical packages for ice cream confections and the like.
Irregularly shaped articles and packages present several problems in conveyance and packaging in an industrial setting.
These articles are typically unbalanced and difficult to handle either by workers or by machinery.
Their weight imbalance makes it difficult to design conveyance and packaging systems because the articles are not well suited to standard conveyance and packaging designs and protocols. Also, their irregular shape makes it more difficult for human hands or machinery to grasp them and repetitively, reliably, and safely transport them.
With specific regard to conical objects, these objects have the disadvantage of having relatively little surface area upon which to apply a static or kinetic force to the center of gravity in order to move the object in a balanced way without the object turning on its side or otherwise precessing about its weight center. Accordingly, it is difficult to convey conical objects using standard conveyor belts as they tend to cause the conical objects to roll out of a regular alignment. It is also difficult to package conical objects due to their irregular shape and weight distribution that leads to excluded volumes and product settling that are difficult to accommodate particularly in packaging large numbers of objects in a single container.
With specific regard to frozen ice cream confections, these problems are multiplied by the need to move the package quickly and securely without undue force being applied to the package. Relatively rapid and safe movement is necessary to place the frozen confection in a package without allowing the product to warm, and without bringing to bear forces that might damage the confection shell or its contents.
Although described in terms of an apparatus and method for use with conical ice cream confection products, advantages in other applications may become apparent from the present disclosure or through practice of the invention.
The present invention includes an apparatus and methods for conveying and packaging irregularly shaped articles or packages.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome some or all of the above problems.
In broadest terms, the present invention includes a conveyor system for conveying and aligning pairs of articles having a relatively wide portion and a relatively narrow portion, the conveyor comprising: (a) a pair of substantially parallel conveyors comprising: (1) a first conveyor comprising first dual conveyor bands adapted to engage the relatively wide portion of the first of the articles so as to convey the first of the articles in a forward direction while allowing the relatively narrow portion of the first of the articles to swingably extend therebetween, and a first ramp portion disposed below the first dual conveyor bands and adapted to engage the relatively narrow portion of the first of the articles so that it swings opposite the forward direction as the first of the articles is being conveyed; (2) a second conveyor comprising second dual conveyor bands adapted to engage the relatively wide portion of the second of the articles so as to convey the second of the articles in a forward direction while allowing the relatively narrow portion of the second of the articles to swingably extend therebetween, and a second ramp portion disposed below the second dual conveyor bands and adapted to engage the relatively narrow portion of the second of the articles so that it swings in the forward direction as the first of the articles is being conveyed; and (b) a toggling mechanism adjacent the second conveyor that engages the relatively wide portion of the second article so as to cause the relatively narrow portion of the second of the articles to swing in the forward direction prior to engaging the second ramp portion.
It is preferred that each the first and second conveyor move at substantially equal rates, and that each first and second conveyor additionally comprise a registration and release mechanism that engages the respective first and second articles and releases them in a timed sequence, such that the second article is released in advance of the first article. The conveyor may also include a slide at the terminal end of the conveyor adapted to deposit the aligned pairs of articles onto a conveyor.
The invention also includes a conveyor adapted to contain the aligned pairs of articles, such as a plurality of interlaced conical objects, the conveyor comprising: (a) a conveyor having a longitudinal axis and adapted to transport a plurality of conical objects in a series, the conical objects being in an interlaced arrangement with opposing narrow ends of the cones aligned toward one another; and (b) a stabilizer bar positioned substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis and over the conveyor so as to engage the conical objects so as to resist the conical objects from rolling while in the interlaced arrangement.
The present invention also includes a method of conveying and aligning pairs of articles having a relatively wide portion and a relatively narrow portion, the conveyor comprising: (a) providing a pair of substantially parallel conveyors comprising: (1) a first conveyor comprising first dual conveyor bands adapted to engage the relatively wide portion of the first of the articles so as to convey the first of the articles in a forward direction while allowing the relatively narrow portion of the first of the articles to swingably extend therebetween, and a first ramp portion disposed below the dual conveyor bands and adapted to engage the relatively narrow portion of the first of the articles so that it swings opposite the forward direction as the first of the articles is being conveyed; (2) a second conveyor comprising second dual conveyor bands adapted to engage the relatively wide portion of the second of the articles so as to convey a second of the articles in a forward direction while allowing the relatively narrow portion of the second of the articles to swingably extend therebetween, and a second ramp portion disposed below the second dual conveyor bands and adapted to engage the relatively narrow portion of the second of the articles so that it swings in the forward direction as the second of the articles is being conveyed; and (3) a toggling mechanism adjacent the second conveyor and that engages the relatively wide portion of the second article so as to cause the relatively narrow portion of the second of the articles to swing in the forward direction prior to engaging the second ramp portion; and (b) advancing the first and second conveyor so as to cause the first and second articles to align aside one another such that the narrow portion of the first article is adjacent the wide portion of the second article.
It is preferred that the method be carried out on conical articles, such as conical ice cream confections in paper packages.
It is also preferred that the method further comprise maintaining the first and second articles aligned aside one another while placing the first and second articles into a container.
The invention also includes, independently, a conveyor for interlaced conical objects, the conveyor comprising: (a) a conveyor having a longitudinal axis and adapted to transport a plurality of conical objects in a series, the conical objects being in an interlaced arrangement with opposing narrow ends of the cones aligned toward one another; and (b) a stabilizer bar positioned substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis and over the conveyor so as to engage the conical objects so as to resist the conical objects from rolling while in the interlaced arrangement.
Also included in the present invention is, in broadest terms, a conveyor system for conveying and aligning pairs of articles having a relatively wide portion and a relatively narrow portion, the conveyor comprising: (1) a pair of substantially parallel conveyors comprising: (a) a first conveyor adapted convey the first of the articles in a forward direction, the article oriented on the first conveyor so as to have its relatively wide portion in the forward direction; (b) a second conveyor comprising dual conveyor bands adapted to engage the relatively wide portion of the second of the articles so as to convey the second of the articles in a forward direction while allowing the relatively narrow portion of the second of the articles to swingably extend therebetween, and a first ramp portion disposed below the dual conveyor bands and adapted to engage the relatively narrow portion of the second of the articles so that it swings in the forward direction as the first of the articles is being conveyed; and (c) a toggling mechanism adjacent the second conveyor that engages the relatively wide portion of the second article so as to cause the relatively narrow portion of the second of the articles to swing in the forward direction prior to engaging the second ramp portion.
The conveyor may have both the first and second conveyor move at substantially equal rates. The first and second conveyors may each additionally comprise a registration and release mechanism that engages respective first and second articles and releases them in a timed sequence, such that the second article is released in advance of the first article. The conveyor may have a slide at the terminal end of the conveyor adapted to deposit the aligned pairs of articles onto a conveyor, the conveyor preferably adapted to contain said aligned pairs of articles.